Gaming devices are known to have sound systems which produce sound effects for a game such as a primary wagering game (e.g., slot, poker, keno) or a secondary game. These sound effects can draw the player's attention to certain events which occur during the game. For example, a sound effect can indicate a win, a loss or a bonus event while the player is playing the game.
Gaming device players can be involved in an array of bet decisions, betting patterns and paces, game states, game play variables and other gaming situations. These gaming situations can evoke different emotions, moods and levels of excitement in the player.
One of the disadvantages of the known gaming devices is that their sound systems provide a relatively low level of entertainment and excitement for the player. These sound systems are not known to produce background music (sometimes referred to herein by the acronym “BGM”) to accompany the sound effects for increased entertainment and excitement. Furthermore, these known sound systems do not produce background music which adjusts or aligns itself to the different types of gaming situations experienced by the player.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome the disadvantages described above.